emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
2017
Events *2nd January - Kerry Wyatt sets fire to Cain Dingle's caravan. *4th January - Rhona Goskirk rejects her boyfriend Pierce Harris's proposal. Later, Pierce forces himself on her. Kerry Wyatt confesses to Zak Dingle that she set Cain's caravan on fire. *5th January - Kerry Wyatt collapses whilst look after her grandson Kyle Winchester. Kerry's ex-boyfriend Dan Spencer comes to Kerry's rescue and they later get back together. *6th January - Kyle Winchester witnesses his dad Cain Dingle attacking Dan Spencer. *9th January - Cain Dingle nearly hits his son Kyle Winchester and then blackmails Chrissie White into handing over her share of the garage or he will hurt her son Lachlan. *10th January - Joanie Dingle is sentenced to a month in prison for assaulting a police officer. *11th January - Chrissie White gives Cain Dingle her share of the garage but later her son Lachlan tells her the truth about his beating. *12th January - Lachlan White is found not guilty of the attempted murder of his grandfather Lawrence but Lachlan is remanded in custody before sentencing. *17th January - Ronnie Hale admits to Nicola King that Rakesh Kotecha started the fire at Mill Cottage. Nicola decides to take revenge on Rakesh. *19th January - Aaron Dingle attacks Kasim Sabet and is later arrested for GBH. *23rd January - Cain Dingle sees his daughter Debbie and her children Sarah and Jack on a TV crime show. *24th January - Debbie Dingle returns to the village after a year away. Her children Sarah and Jack are kidnapped. Debbie, her father Cain and her ex-boyfriend Ross Barton rescue them. Later, Debbie reveals to her family that Sarah has cancer. *26th January - Pierce Harris forces himself on his girlfriend Rhona Goskirk again after she jokes that Cain Dingle is her fantasy one night stand. *30th January - Joanie Dingle suffers a fatal heart attack on her way home from prison after Lisa Dingle informs her she has reunited with Zak Dingle. *31st January - Cain Dingle tells his son Kyle Winchester that his adoptive grandmother Joanie Dingle has died. Moira Dingle steals her client Patrick's car. *2nd February - Chrissie White falls over a banister and onto a glass table during a brief struggle with her sister Rebecca. Chrissie's son Lachlan is sentenced to five months imprisonment for perverting the course of justice. *3rd February - Charity Dingle blackmails Frank Clayton into helping her after she records his confessions. *6th February - Charity Dingle and Frank Clayton's attempt to steal diamonds at Home Farm. Charity and Frank escape with a diamond and they share a kiss. *7th February - Sarah Sugden finds a woman in the Dingles barn. Sarah discovers the woman knows her. Chrissie White confronts Charity Dingle over the robbery at Home Farm. *8th February - Joanie Dingle's funeral takes place. Sarah Sugden steals a charity box for the woman in the barn but she rejects the money. *9th February - Sarah Sugden tells her mother Debbie Dingle about the woman in barn. Later, The Dingles come face to face with the woman who is revealed to be Faith Dingle, Cain and Chas' mother. Faith explains she donated £20,000 to Sarah's cancer fund two weeks previously. *10th February - Ashley Thomas moves into care home. *13th February - Rhona Goskirk shares a kiss with her ex-husband Paddy Kirk. *14th February - Kasim Sabet calls the police on Finn Barton after he catches Finn outside his house with his mother Emma and his friend Tracy Metcalfe and Tracy accidentally told Kasim that Finn broke into his house. Rhona Goskirk accepts her boyfriend Pierce Harris' proposal. *15th February - Emma Barton steals one of the Barton taxis and set it on fire. *20th February - Robert Sugden surprises his fiancé Aaron Dingle with a wedding at The Woolpack. As the wedding starts, a woman barges in with the police accusing Aaron's grandmother Faith of murder. *21st February - Aaron Dingle and Robert Sugden marry in an unofficial ceremony at the garage. *23rd February - Aaron Dingle is sentenced to twelve months imprisonment. Aaron hides his sexuality for his own protection in prison. Faith Dingle takes her great-granddaughter Sarah Sugden to Prague for proton beam treatment. *27th February - Sandy Thomas witnesses his daughter-in-law Laurel nearly kissing her ex-husband Marlon Dingle. *28th February - Rakesh Kotecha is knocked out and kidnapped. *1st March - Rakesh Kotecha discovers his kidnapper is Jimmy King. Rakesh tries to escape but Jimmy accidentally pushes him out of a window. *2nd March - Chrissie White calls the police on Ronnie Hale after a digger goes missing. Ronnie reveals to Chrissie that he got Adam Barton to take the digger to set her up. *3rd March - Aaron Dingle is beaten up in prison after Jason discovers Aaron is the son of the late Gordon Livesy. *6th March - Aaron Dingle starts using drugs after being subjected to another beating. *7th March - Liv Flaherty discovers her half-brother Aaron Dingle is doing drugs behind bars. *8th March - Ronnie Hale confesses to Lawrence White that he set Chrissie up. *9th March - Pierce Harris films a sex tape with his fiancée Rhona Goskirk. *10th March - Pierce Harris tricks Vanessa Woodfield into viewing a sex tape he created with his fiancée Rhona Goskirk. Pierce later threatens Vanessa. Rakesh Koteacha discover his brother in law Jai Sharma on heroin after Jai cause scene at The Woolpack. *13th March - Laurel Thomas discovers her husband Ashley is not eating at the care home. *14th March - Laurel Thomas slaps her step-daughter Gabby Thomas after discovering she slept with Josh in her bed. *16th March - Robert Sugden learns Aaron Dingle is using drugs and confronts him. Later, he drunkenly sleeps with Rebecca White. *17th March - Robert Sugden confesses to Chas Dingle that he slept with Rebecca White which results in Chas slapping Robert and later barging into Home Farm and slapping Rebecca. *20th March - April Windsor chokes on a sweet and Carly Hope freezes and does nothing to help her. Chas Dingle stops Robert Sugden confessing his infidelity to Aaron Dingle. *22nd March - Ashley Thomas goes missing after being returned to the care home following his dad Sandy's birthday celebration. *23rd March - Emma Barton discovers that someone overheard her confessing to killing her late partner James in the church. She realises it was Faith Dingle. Later as Emma goes to hit Faith with a rock, she's accidentally knocked over by Harriet Finch driving the church bus. *27th March - Carly Hope tells her dad Bob about her son Billy who died four years previously. *28th March - Cain Dingle kisses Harriet Finch. *29th March - Faith Dingle is revealed to have had a double mastectomy after secretly battling cancer. Carly Hope tells April Windsor about her deceased son Billy. *30th March - Ashley Thomas is hospitalised after coughing up blood. The doctor tells his family that he has pneumonia. *31st March - Chas Dingle takes Liv Flaherty to visit her mum Sandra after Sandra is seriously injured abroad. *3rd April - Laurel Thomas is devastated to learn her husband Ashley only has days to live. Laurel decides that Ashley should spend his final days at home. *4th April - Vanessa Woodfield catches Pierce Harris watching the sex tape which he lied about deleting to his fiance Rhona Goskirk. Ashley Thomas comes back to his home to spend his final days with his family. *5th April - Vanessa Woodfield unintentionally exposes Rhona Goskirk and Pierce Harris' sex tape to the public by sending it to Pearl Ladderbanks and Paddy Kirk, humiliating Rhona. Later, Rhona tells Vanessa to stay away from her and then Rhona kicks Pierce out for lying about deleting the video. *6th April - Sarah Sugden returns from Prague. Aaron Dingle also returns after spending a month in prison. During their welcome back party, Aaron suffers a panic attack and punches Robert Sugden. Rebecca White discovers that she is pregnant but she is not sure if Robert or Ross Barton is the father. *7th April - Ashley Thomas passes away after sharing his final moments with his wife Laurel. Nell Fairfax kisses Jai Sharma. *10th April - Robert Sugden and Ross Barton discover Rebecca White is pregnant. *11th April - Adam Barton wrongly concludes his wife Victoria is pregnant after finding Rebecca White's pregnancy test in her bag. *12th April - Ross Barton discovers Robert Sugden could be the father of Rebecca White's baby and blackmails Robert to giving him £5,000. Rishi Sharma rejects Faith Dingle when she confides in him about her double mastectomy. *13th April - Ashley Thomas' funeral takes place. His widow Laurel dreams of him after the funeral. *14th April - Harriet Finch reports Cain Dingle to the police after she catches him with stolen phones. *18th April - Adam and Victoria Barton learn they can't have children as Adam's sperm count is zero. *20th April - Vanessa Woodfield brings Pierce Harris' mum Martha to the village and surprises everybody at the hen and stag do. Pierce decides to call off the wedding after confronting his mother. *21st April - Pierce Harris discovers that his fiancée Rhona Goskirk kissed her ex-husband Paddy Kirk two months previously. Adam Barton breaks up with his wife Victoria. *24th April - Pierce Harris violently rapes his wife Rhona Goskirk on their wedding night. *25th April - Rhona Goskirk reports her rape to the police but doesn't disclose that her husband Pierce Harris is her attacker. *26th April - Adam Barton kisses Vanessa Woodfield. *27th April - Megan Macey leaves her daughter Eliza in the car. When she returns, she finds Eliza has gone missing. It's later revealed that Nell Fairfax found Eliza and took her to the factory. *1st May - Moira Dingle accidentally shoots Ross Barton in the arm. *3rd May - Ross Barton steal back Moira Dingle's cow with the help from his brother Pete and Pete's girlfriend Leyla Harding. *4th May - Josh Crowther and Jamie Halstead rob the shop and Josh attacks Eric Pollard with cricket bat. Dan Spencer was in the shop but didn't get involved. *8th May - Josh Crowther and Jamie Halstead targeting Dan Spencer, his girlfriend Kerry Wyatt and Dan's daughter Amelia. Dan retracted his statement with the police after Josh threaten him with knife. *9th May - Emma Barton discovers Adam Barton kissed Vanessa Woodfield 2 weeks ago when overhears Adam's mother, Moira Dingle, talking to Vanessa. Emma write a note to Adam's wife, Victoria, about Adam and Vanessa. *10th May - Victoria Barton discovers her husband Adam kissed Vanessa Woodfield after she finds the note from Emma Barton. Victoria breaks up with Adam. *11th May - Rhona Goskirk destroys her house. Vanessa Woodfield catches Rhona and she tells Vanessa that Pierce raped her but she didn't want to report Pierce to the police. Later, Rhona takes painkillers. *12th May - Paddy Kirk tells Marlon Dingle about his kiss with Rhona Goskirk. Marlon later catches Rhona with painkillers. Lydia Hart catches Nell Fairfax sleeping in the factory. Carly Hope's ex-boyfriend and the father of her deceased son, Matt arrives in the village. Real life events *25th January - Emmerdale wins 'Best Serial Drama' at the National Television Awards for the first time. *14th May - Emmerdale wins 'Best Continuing Drama' at the British Academy Television Awards after 16 years. See also *Emmerdale in 2017 *Category:2017 episodes External links *2017 at Wikipedia Category:2017